goth loli type
by mytsumi.momo-chan
Summary: she came to host club as a guest. became a host and eneded up proclaiming to be haruhi's little sister. she is the brand spanking new gothloli type! OC ! pairings in later chapters!
1. 1 her arrival

**Momo (yes. This is me): haruhi chan !!!! haruhi chan!!!!!**

**Haruhi: eh?!? What is it?**

**Momo: can you do the disclaimers for me???? Pwidy pls!!!!**

**Haruhi: eh?!? Why me???**

**Momo: cuz aren't you the main character? Plus this chapter is more about you anyway!!! So plssss.!!!!**

**Haruhi: (sigh) fine. (turns to face you) **

**This girl does not own me or any of the characters (except for the OC) in this fanfiction. all of us are rightfully owned by bisco hatori-sensei. This is her first ouran fic so please be kind. Reviews and comments are welcomed. Even flames are ok……… **

**There. Happy?**

**Momo: ! (hugging haruhi ) now....on to the story !!!!!! **

**1. her arrival **

Haruhi put down the cup of earl grey tea that she was drinking. Amidst all of chatter that was going on on her table, haruhi was quiet with thought. The girls in her table were the 'usuals'- usulas being the girls who regularly designate her ( although, after all the time they spent with her, they still don't kknow that haruhi is actually a girl) they were all talking about the upcoming field trip to france with obvious excitement in their voices.

" I actually bought a whole new wardrobe for the occasion!" said pigtailed girl sitting beside haruhi.

" oh ? isn't that a bit to extravagant for just a single event? Wont 2 or 3 ensembles do?" said the long haired sensible looking lady to the right of haruhi.

Then a girl with long brown hair piped in " I heard that the weather there is unpredictable, so I think that buying a whole wardrobe is a practical investment. Isn't that right haruhi-san?"

All three of them looked at haruhi who mind seemed to be in someplace far away.

When it lokked like haruhi was not about to answer, the three of them looked at each other. It was rare for haruhi to be spacing out., in fact it seemed almost impossible.

" um…haruhi-san?" the first girl said, a little louder than earlier. Haruhi looked up

" huh? sorry, what were you saying?"

"umm…excuse me haruhi-san"the long haired girl said " you seem to be worried about something. Would we be of some help?"

" no, I'm sorry for spacing out. I'm just fine. I was just a bit tired." Haruhi replied

" would you like to get some rest then?" the first girl asked.

"no . I'm fin ereally. Pls. continue on with what you were saying."

"oh ! alright then" the third girl was quick to reply " so I was saying, I myself ….."

Haruhi got back to her thoughts. Sure she rarely daydreams on the job, but she does have a reason. It's just that what happened an hour ago was just enough for this host's natural apathy to be taken away for just a second.

**( flashback** )

An hour before the opening of the club, tamaki announced that they were having a meeting.

" my dear followers it , I am here to announce to you with deep sorrow that our dear club is facing a very hard time. " tamaki emotionally exclaimed.

All of them had faces that either said " what the hell " or " get on with it you baka dono"

" here is mama to tell you all about the current situation!!!!!"

" mama being me?" kyouya thought . He then went to stand in front of the group .

" as all of you may have thought , the situation isn't really as bad as our prince was saying…"

Looks of " of course it wasn't " was trailed on all of the faces of the members except for tamaki who exclaimed " of course it was!!!! "

" …. It was just that a new set of school rules has been made by the student council and they found that our club contradicts one of said rules. If we do not obey this new rule, the council will automatically shut down our club."

" ehhh?????" everyone exclaimed. " see ! I told you so!!!" said tamaki.

"but the rule itself isn't really that hard to obey, so there really isn't any reason to panic."

" may I ask then sempai ,what is this new rule?" said haruhi .

" it is good that you asked , since this rule concerns you more than any of us." Replied kyouya. " eh?!?" said the confused haruhi.

" the new rule is:" kyouya read it out from his folder

" "each club organized at the ouran campus should equally accommodate both male and female students at large, as well as have both male and female members for clubs whose number of members exceeds that of five (5). ' it basically means that they want us to put a girl in the club"

"what ? as a hostess?" kaouru asked.

"that's the fastest way to put it." Kyouya replied.

" well then we don't have a problem now do we. We already have haru-chan" hani happily said (with floating flowers in the background).

" " weeEEll " " the twins said in chorus.

" nobody really knows that …" hikaru said.

" our dear haruhi is a girl !" kaouru said.

" not a problem!!! We can just re-introduce her as a girl in some sort of bIg debut party with lots of sweets and cakes and cream!!!!! " said hani excitedly and afterwards asked for even more cake.

" what hani-sempai said was actually one of my initial plans." Kyouya continued

" a debut ball for the female haruhi would surely rake in the cash and would clear our problem with the student counsil, though I never intended to put thet much sweets …anyway for now, its haruhi's decision if .if she says no we do have an alternative…"

Everyone on the room looked at haruhi.

Hani with his big eager eyes hoping for a positive answer which he knows will result to a mound of cake he will get to eat.

Mori with eyes that seems as expressionless as always but with the tiniest nit of curiosity lingering in them.

Kyouya hoping for the same answer as the one hani wants knowing that with it he would be getting more customers, more merits and more cash. The only downside to it is the mountain of cake that hani is expecting.

Tamaki almost crying , knowing that if his dear beloved daughter said 'yes' hundreds of guys will be able to approach her and might take them away from him.

Kaoru smiling slightly, ready for the show unfolding in front of him.

And hikaru , who normally looks identical to his brother, seemed a bit worried . a slight touch of confusion and "being pissed' can be seen in his normally cool face.

Haruhi did not answer without all this unnoticed.

"…..uh…umm…then…what's the other option…if I say no that is…?"

" I thought that , seeing how smart you are, I didn't need to say it but…"

Adjusts his glasses " the other choice is we could find another girl we could put inside the club with enough potential to become a host or we could just leave things be until they forcefully disband us. And we don't want that do we.."

He looked at haruhi with his evil glare of his.

(haruhi sweat dropped)

" haru chan!" hani sempai turned to haruhi " finding a girl on such short notice will be a bit though don't you think? And we don't want the club disbanded now do we?"

"the decision is all up to you now" kyouya said again with his glare.

" wait just a moment. I will not just stand here unnoticed !" tamaki exclaimed. Sure enough while tamaki was ranting his heart out in the background, the rest of the hosts were having their conversation.

" don't I have a say in this? She is my beloved daughter after all. And who do nyou all think is the president of this club?"

Finally looking up and noticing tamaki, kyouya replied.

" well it is true that we shouldn't leave you out of this, but if haruhi says yes then you cant do anything about it."

"but"

"so whats youre answer?" kyouya asked haruhi completely ignoring tamaki again.

"eh…ummm" haruhi mumbled glancing a bit towards hikaru. " can you guys give me some time to think about it ? maybe tomorrow ?"

" before the end of the day . and that's final. " kyouya instantly replied.

Is that supposed to be a threat? Haruhi thought.

"also before we open up. I have to tell you guys that we will be having a very important guess so we should…" kyouya looked around the now busy room "no one is listening to me anymore are they."

Everyone was getting ready to open shop , kyouya was still speaking however. I better listen thought haruhi, but instead she approaches the quiet hikaru , who at that moment was not with his brother.

" hey. What's up? You seem worried"

" huh ? its nothing ." hikaru replied, but haruhi knew better.

" do you not want me to be presented as a girl in front of a bunch of people from campus?"

" huh? no its…its fine . do whatever. I mean we don't want to close down don't we ?."

" no. but.."

" well that's it then" hikaru walked away towards his twin brother.

" all right my followers its time to greet the lovely ladies who came to see us today!!!"

Announced the ever emotional prince whose mood suddenly lifted.

**( end of flashback )**

Haruhi cant help but feel worried about this. Normally she would have said yes almost instantly. What was the problem or re debuting as a girl?

But then she , that look of hikaru is troubling her ( plus , tamaki would never shut up about it afterwards ). She has to admit though , she and hikaru have become quite close these days. She really doesn't want to ruin that relationship.

Wait.

What was she thinking about? What relationship?

" haruhi ! "

She was snapped back to consciousness by a the third girl calling out to her.

" boy haruhi, you really seem dazed today."

"ah. No. forgive me for spacing out again" haruhi replied which she threw together with her signature smile.

The girls could've melted on the spot.

" i-its alright haruhi. Um ( still a bit dazed by haruhi's smile) …about the trip , you know there's going to be a dance when we get there so , would you mind if..if you dance with us?" the girl asked expectantly.

" me too haruhi kun!" shoted the first girl

" I would like to dance with you too haruhi san" the second one said.

( haruhi sweat dropped )

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm not even sure yet if I'm going or not. So as of now I have to decline your offers as much I want to dance with all of you. My apologies"

" awwwwww" all three of them said in disappointment.

" I really am sorry ( I don't have the luxury to make a passport right now, let alone the school trip fee) " she said with a dazzling half pout half smile.

The three almost melted again, "its alright, really!"

They were now closing farewell each of their last customers.

"sempai" haruhi turned to kyouya. " why is it that were closing early?

" " yeah. Why are we " " the twins asked.

" not that were complaining" hkaru added.

( a vain appeared on kyouya's forehead, but his face was still cool and calm)

"If you all were listening to me earlier, you wouldn't have to ask."

" you see, my dear daughter and little devils , we have a very special mademoiselle arriving this afternoon . she has , in fact , designated all of us I advance and wished to see us all first time in private." Tamaki gracefully said

(kyouya: hey. They asked me didn't they?)

" ah " all three of them said.

" well . what are we all standing around for. Lets get the place ready. Chop chop."

Just then a knock on the door was heard. An old man in a tuxedo walked in the room.

"milady is now here" he said with a rough voice most men his age have.

" ah. Youre here , pls let her enter" kyouya said.

When the door was opened at its widest , red roses flooded out of the room and went around the girl who was about to enter who was also greeted with the clubs famous and irreplaceable opening phrase " irashaimase" .

Then, just as the red roses came out of the room, roses of the blackest shade rushed into the room. And with it was an even darker aura entered the room.

All of the hosts were surprised except for kyouya and tamaki.

" I present to you all, " the old man started to announce

" lady Melany del Illiesville has now arrived " he said with a bow.

**haruhi's pov**

I look up at the figure emerging from the door.

It seems that the all the aura and roses were coming out from her, but in a good way.

It may be dark and mysterious, but it's not like the aura that nekozawa sempai has.

Did he just say melany? Is she American?

And then I saw her.

She looked just like a doll. Or maybe an angel.

But that cant be. She's dressed in full black.

She had raven colored hair, long and straight.

Her eyes were big , but at that moment they were only half opened. She looked kind of bored because of that. They were blackish – dark purleish .

She was nice and thin and was no taller than hani sempai .

Kyouya sempai approached her.

" melany, welcome."

"ah, kyouya onii-san. It's been a while" she replied before being crushed in a tamaki bear hug.

" oh my dear darling cousin, how long has it been?" tamaki exclaimed.

" eeeeeeeeehhhhhh" almost all of us said all at once.

" tamaki- oniichan , were not cousins how many times do I have to say that" she said with very little emotion.

" melany's mother is the cousin of tamai's" kyouya sempai explained to us.

" my mealny chan! Let me introduce to you the members of my humble club"

Tamaki sempai said.

Though, I would never call this club HUMBLE.

Tamaki said each of our names while gesturing to the person . she followed his gaze and gave a curt nod for each of us.

I was called last.

she was about to nod at me when she suddenly stopped. Of course our favorite king of the ignoramus did not notice this as he started talking again about the wondrous things he would like to do with her while here in the club.

She continued to stare at me and then , to my utter surprise her eyes grew big ( just like hani sempai's whenever he sees a cake in front of him.)

She started walking towards me – what the hecks happening?

She stopped right in front of me, we were like 5 inches apart – ok I'm getting really freaked out now!

And then she smiled.

She looked like a total doll…except ..

" ONEECHANNNN!!!!" she yelled.

" WHAT?!?" I said with disbelief

…

**Momo: so that's it forchapter one!!! Hope you guys liked it !!!!!!**

**Pls. review !!!!ow pwidy pwidy pwees!!!! Onegaiii!!!!!**

**Haruhi: hey wait!**

**momo: comments, suggestions and criticisms are much appreciated.!**

**Haruhi: hey wait ! what the heck did you mean by my and hika-**

**Momo: (ignores haruhi) flames? **

**Well if you must…..**

**Haruhi: HEY!**

**Momo: well that's it for now!!!! ^.^**

**Haruhi: oi!**


	2. 2 her story

**Momo ( yup its me ) : I'm baaaack!!!!!! Now then somebody to do the disclaimers!!!**

**Hani sempaiiiiiiiii!**

**Hani sempai : momo channnn !!!!! you look cute today don't you momo chan!**

**(smiles adorably with floating flowers in the background)**

**Momo: why thank you hani sempai! And your as adorable as always as well!!! **

**( smiles not as cute as hani but she did her best!)**

**So can you pls. sempai?!?! Do the disclaimers and what not?!?**

**Hani semapi : sure thing momo chan!!!**

**Momo chan does not own any of the characters in ouran except for her OCs.**

**She apologizes for slight OOCness of some characters and sentence / grammatical errors ! she greatly appreciates reviews and flames are bad but she says they're ok too!**

**Momo: thanks hani sempai (hugs hani )**

**Hani sempai: my pleasure ( hugs back)**

**Momo & Hani : on to the story !!!!!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**2. her story**

" ONECHANNNN!!!!!" she yelled

" WHAT?!?" haruhi yelled back

For one thing . haruhi has never seen this person before. For another she doesn't have a younger sister , younger girl cousin or younger girl anything. This came as a big shock for our humble host.

"wait wait wait. Um….maybe you've mistaken me for someone else?!?! I mean… "

" wow! Haru-chan! You never told us that you have a younger sister" hani said innocently.

" I DON'T!" haruhi exclaimed desperately .

" ojousama " said the old man. " you know that this person really isn't your elder sister don't you?"

The girl let go of haruhi. She looked a bit down.

" I know " she said with a sad smile " but… she looked a lot like my real onee san. And I couldn't help myself from holding on"

…………………………………………….

She now sat beside haruhi in one of the chairs that the host club normally uses.

The old man, which she said was her butler already went out of the room.

Her bored face was back, but it seems to be the face that she normally has.

" so, would my dear cousin want a drink?" tamaki asked.

" not your cousin ! " she said. " rose tea please"

Tamaki poured her a cup of her requested tea which suits her quite well.

She then looked up at haruhi, and suddenly her expression changed.

" haruhi san, I'm really sorry about earlier, I must have surprised you didn't I ?."

" no, its no problem at all. Sure you surprised me, I mean who wouldn't. but no harm done." Haruhi replied with a sincere smile.

She smiled back . "thank goodness"

She put down the tea she was drinking.

"I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself." She said while facing all of the people who does not know her yet.

" my name is Melany Carmen raira del Illiesville . , nice to meet all of you "

She announced her self with a small bow in the end.

" and from now on until further notice , I will be studying in this school as a 1st year student . "

" what? A 1st year? How old are you exactly melany chan? " hikaru asked (I thought she was still in middle school or something. )he also thought.

" I'm already 16 years old. Why do you ask ?" she replied

"nothing. Just curius "

' I thought she was just 12 or something' he whispered to kaoru

' you shouldn't be surprised, after all you see hani sempai every day and he's older than us ' kaouru whispered back.

At that moment, they saw melany glare at them for a second before she turned to face haruhi.

"you said ' until further notice' a while ago. What did you mean by that? "

" well, you see haruhi san , I never stay in a single school for a long period of time and I would always move from one school to another."

" why is that?" haruhi asked a bit curius.

" many reasons. The most normal would be that my father would think that it isn't good enough for our family's standards. Sometimes its because he wants me to go to a school a little closer to where he is." She replied.

" I understand that your father would only want the best for you, but isn't that going over board? I mean, what a bout the tuition fee for every school you go to? Wont that be a waste?" haruhi asked.

" tuition fee? A waste?" she said confused. " my father doesn't give much concern on the fees. He's always willing to pay anyway."

" t-tell me melany," haruhi asked now more curios than ever. " does your father pay full for every school you attend?"

" yes." Melany replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

" are these schools all located in japan?"

" some. But most of them are international and private schools from other countries." She replied, now a bit curios herself

" th-then ," haruhi continued " how many schools have you attended this last year?"

" umm" the young girl in black thought for a minute, trying to count with her fingers

" I think I've been to 6 schools…"

' six ?!?! ' haruhi thought trying to compute for the over all fee.

" …in japan and 8 or 9 schools in other countries "

' six schools in japan alone PLUS the 9 schools abroad all for just a single year!!!!! This girl must be even wealthier than most of these guys' haruhi thought to herself while adding up the rest of the fees mentally and coming up with an estimated total.

' I could feed a whole army 5 square meals a day for an entire lifetime with all that money'

Melany looked curiously at haruhi's exasperated face.

" why is haruhi san making a weird face?" she asked innocently

Haruhi snapped from her annoyance while tamaki answered his dear relatives question.

" you see my mealny, my dear daughter is new to the world that we live in…"

' daughter?' melany asked in a whisper as to not disturb her relative's rant

' that's what he calls me' haruhi whispered back.

'oh'

" she is nothing but a commoner and does not have and cannot experience the same luxuries that we have. Nevertheless she is loved by many, especially by us, her loving family here in Ouran!" tamaki continued with roses blooming from behind, like every other time he gives a speech.

" yup! We all looove haru chan!!!!!"

"oh" was melany's reply.

'Well _thank you _for thinking so highly of me!' Haruhi thought sacatically.

'Stupid rich bastards.'

" bastards ?" she heard malany say with a look of disappointment in her eyes

' holy shit. Did I say that out loud?!?" she thought

' ' no you didn't ' ' somebody answered.

Haruhi looked around. Everyone was having their own conversations and couldn't have heard her or answered her. Melany was the only quiet one and she was sure the little girl didn't utter a word, but just to make sure….

" melany chan, did you happen to speak to me just now "

"no I didn't " she replied emotionlessly "oh" haruhi said

' must be my imagination.." she thought

' ' no it wasn't ' '

" EH?!?" there it was again. She is now believing that she is crazy.

' ' your not ' ' said the voice that seems to be coming out of her head .

"WHAT THE" she yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at her. She looked totally bewildered and terrified at the same time. everyone in the room looked confused. It wasn't like their haruhi to just yell like that. Next to mori, she was the most silent one in the club.

She saw that every pair of eyes were on her now, and she didn't kno what to do .

" um…" she started to explain.

' what the heck?!?! Is stupidity and retardedness contagious ? coz I think I'm beginning to catch it.' Haruhi thought.

"hihi" a laugh that sounded more like the tingling of bells was heard beside haruhi.

" youre so funny haruhi san!" she said with a smile that made her look like an angel sent from heaven, given by god for the people just so they can look at her jubilant face.

" your not going crazy, what you heard in your head was me."

Haruhi needed a minute to process whatever this girl said into her head. No matter how smart haruhi is, she could still not fathom the current situation.

' she said that the voice I heard was her???" she thought.

' ' that's right ' ' the voice in her head said.

" there it goes again " haruhi said while looking at melany.

Hikaru, kaouru and hani all looked very confused. And mori, well he still had the same blank expression he always has, but he may also be confused only he cant show it. Like every other emotion that comes his way.

" if your going to be spanding a lot of time with us, then I guess its onle appropriate for you to tell us your little secret." Kyouya told melany.

" " secret ?" " the hitachiin twins said in chorus, still confused

With her cup refilled with her favorite tea, she began to tell them her secret.

She took one long breath and said,

" I'm psychic" and took a sip from her cup.

" THAT'S IT???? " haruhi, hikaru and kauru said all at once

" yes" she replied.

All three of them were speechless.

" wow. Mela chan so youre a psychic. So can you control other peoples' minds and make thinks fly just by thinking about it? "

" no. but I can read other peoples' minds and talk to them telepathically like what I did to haruhi san a little while ago. Of course , tamaki oniichan and kyouya oniisan already knew about this." Both tamaki and kyouya smiled when she said this.

" " we don't believe in this crap! " " the twins said.

" oh really?" she said. To make them believe she read the deeper part of their minds while walking towards them. She then whispered every embarrassing thing she can find in their ears. Finally after about 5 minutes of this, the twins blushing from what they heard, became believers.

" but I thought this was a secret, why are you making them believe?" haruhi asked.

" cuz, since I'm already in on your secret, I figured it be much more convenient and fun if you were I on mine!" she said.

" what's our secret then?" hikaru asked .

" duh. That haruhi is a girl!!!. I mean I can read your minds you know!"

" so you knew huh?" haruhi asked her.

"yup.! And by the way" she stood up and faced the two people that she knew the most I the room. " I saw in your minds that your lacking a female host. I don't think that its such a good idea to present haruhi san as a girl, it might cause conflict and I'm pretty sure a certain somebody would not want haruhi san to be surrounded by a bunch of male students…"

Everyone looked at tamaki , but it was hikaru who melany was looking at.

"…so would it be possible if you let me into the club as the female host? I promise that I'll do my best."

" of course my petite mademoiselle. You have natural charm and grace and would look lovely as a hostess!" tamaki said brimming with love and for his little relative.

"thank you oniichan. Though I think it is you who should be thanking me."

** haruhi's POV**

Everythings done for today. Since melany was called by butler-san to go home, everyone was now really closing shop and is about to leave.

I should leave too. I looked out the window I was leaning on. The beautiful orange of the sunset has already passed and dusk is ready to show itself.

It's getting pretty late, I should go home and fix is actually coming home for once, his always stuck at work (as an okama) these days.

I was already walking in the long majestically decorated hallway when I felt that somebody had pulled my arm.

' ' wait ' ' she said telepathically .

What is it melany chan? I said. Verbally.

" umm, could I talk to you, just for a minute?" she said this was verbal too, and the rest of our sentences were also spoken.

" I'm really sorry , about a while ago. You know when jumped you all of a sudden"

I wouldn't say jumped, you did just hug me. Wait is she still reading my mind.?

" yes I am" she said " I'm really sorry, I can't tell if you forgive me or not "

Of course I do , I thought

" of course I do" I said , but I guess there was no point, I mean that might have sounded a bit redundant to her.

Then

She smiled that angelic smile of her's again. Never mind the dark aura, never mind the black clothes, this smile cancels out everything.

Then I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. For the first time today.

Part of her long onyx hair was tied by a red ribbon.

The dress she wore was black. It had off shouldered sleeves that reached just above her elbow. The upper body part was tight and was held by a corset with red ribbons but the skirt was loose and flowy and reached above her knees. The whole dress had red lace all over it but not too much, just enough to make it look as lovely as it should. She had socks, or should I say stocking , that she wore above her knees, parallel to her skirt. On her neck was a velvet red choker with a silver charm in the shape of a rose dangling in the middle.

The more I look at her the more I think of her as an adorable little doll.

" and haruhi san .." she said

" what?" I ask

" can i.. can I call you onee chan from now on ?" she asked " and be my big sister? While I'm at ouran?"

" yes" I said, but she knew that even before I said it.

**________________________________________________________________________.**

**.**

**.**

**Momo: well that's it for now folks!**

**Hani: does this mean that I don't get the party filled with my cake and sweets? **

**Momo: secret!! Just wait for the next chapters ok hani sempai? **

**Hani: ok! **

**Momo: anyway, pls review and I hope you enjoyed it !!! ^.^ **


End file.
